Frankie Niagara
Frankie "The Bat" Niagara is a hitman and torturer working under Angelo Punchinello. Frankie is a big fan of Captain BaseBallBat-Boy, alluding to his favorite mode of killing: bludgeoning people to death with his baseball bat. His M.O. when killing is tying his victim to a chair, beating them and leaving a newspaper folded open on a strip of Captain BaseBallBat-Boy near the body. Once Frankie finds himself assigned to a new target, he'll dump his previous victim into a nearby sewer hole, which is filled to the brim with the rotting corpses of all the poor souls which suffered a similar demise. Biography Background At some point in his life, Frankie began to work as both a hitman and a torturer for the Punchinello Crime Family. Frankie has became a big fan of Captain BaseBallBat-Boy, and his torturing style was possibly influenced by the cartoon. Around the time Max Payne begins to hunt down Angelo, the mob boss sends a letter to Frankie and orders him to take out the NYPD detective. Death After Mona Sax drugs Max with her drink at Ragna Rock, Frankie Niagara and his men come across Max. Frankie takes Max back to Lupino's Hotel and brutally beats him with a baseball bat, before and after the latter awakes from his nightmare. However, he soon gets thirsty and leaves to get a drink at the bar. Max manages to get loose of the bands he was tied up with, escape, and (using only Niagara's baseball bat to start with) defeat Frankie's men. Soon after, Payne finds Frankie at the bar of the hotel, and, after a shootout, kills the mobster and leaves to deal with Punchinello. Personality Frankie is a highly brutal and sadistic person who enjoys torturing his victims with his baseball bat. He seems to have no remorse for beating them to death. Similar to many other mobsters, like Vincent Gognitti, Frankie is a fan of The Adventures of Captain BaseBallBat-Boy. According to him, he enjoyes the violence in the show and calles it a "fascinating thing." Behind the scenes *It wasn't confirmed how Frankie and his men came to be at Lupino's nightclub. It is possible that they found out from Vincent Gognitti that Payne went there to kill Lupino. *Frankie shares many similarities with Rico Muerte. They both wear white shirts and wield Ingrams, and are both slightly rotund; they are both met and killed in the same room, the bar. *Frankie is briefly mentioned in Max Payne 2. When Max sees all of Vinnie Gognitti's Captain BaseBallBat-Boy memorabilia in his apartment, Vinnie says: "Hey, lots of tough guys are into this stuff. Frankie was into this stuff, he was a fucking tough guy." *In the graphic novel, Frankie is shown to be clean shaved, yet in-game he has a beard. A similar mistake is present in B.B.'s case. Fight strategy Max fights Frankie when he meets him at the bar. First, take out all of Frankie's thugs by funnelling them out of the bar room because Frankie will not leave the room. After his thugs are dead, focus on Niagara. Frankie himself is an extremely dangerous boss, sporting dual Ingrams and a high amount of hit points. He can kill Max in less than a second. Dual Ingrams work well against him; tackle him either when he is caught reloading or strafe while fighting him. If the player has experience, it is possible to kill Frankie with a baseball bat, as Max can dodge the bullets while he is rolling, Max can easily keeps rolling while getting closer to Frankie until he needs to reload, while reloading, he is vulnerable enough to kill him with the baseball bat. A single hit with it stuns the target and prevents to reload the weapon. Appearances *''Max Payne'' **A Cold Day in Hell ***Prologue (A Cold Day in Hell) ***The Baseball Bat (Killed) *''Max Payne 2'' ** Dearest Of All My Friends (Mentioned only) Gallery Frankie_niagara.png|Greeting Max Payne at the basement of the Lupino's Hotel Quotes ru:Фрэнки Ниагараes:Frankie Niagarapl:Frankie "Pałka" Niagara Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Gangsters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Max Payne Category:Max Payne 1 Characters